He's Got A Halo
by bejou
Summary: Draco doesn't think Harry Potter is an angel. He doesn't see the halo. But could he help Harry find one? SLASH


Title: He's Got A Halo

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Fluff? Silliness? And SLASH!

A/N: To all the lovelies out there who miss me. If any of you do. Here's me going back to me H/D roots!

Harry bloody Potter. They were always talking about Harry bloody Potter. He's so sweet, charming, shy, nice, beautiful, brave, and blah, blah, blah!

It made Draco sick. Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table. There he was. His fan club was laughing and fawning over him as usual. Potter was basking in the attention. The ponce.

"He isn't wearing a bloody halo. He's not some perfect angel." Draco muttered.

"What was that Draco dear?" Pansy poked his side as she spoke.

"Just look at them! They think he's a god!" Draco waved his arms around in a very unmalfoyish manner.

"You're certainly worked up over it." Pansy said.

"Jealous?" Blaise sneered at him from across the table.

"You wish." Draco picked up his fork and proceeded to stab his eggs repeatedly.

"Gee Draco, what'd the eggs ever do to you?" Crabbe took away his fork, and Draco growled softly.

"Just doing the world a favor." He returned his glare to Potter.

"Eggs aren't that bad." Goyle said spooning Draco's mutilated breakfast onto his plate.

"It's all sunshiney yellow goodness." Crabbe agreed.

Draco grunted, and his hands gripped the table hard. His insides were burning. Who said Potter deserved so much damn attention anyway? Draco ground his teeth together. The boy wasn't even that attractive. Sure he had jewels for eyes, and his hair had that just shagged look. That did not make him a class A pretty boy.

…Well, so what? Potter was pretty…beautiful even, but that was **it**. He didn't have the bloodlines or the charm. He watched Potter flash a few choice smiles and wave at a Ravenclaw a few tables down.

So he had charm. Charm and good looks. Two out of three.

"Damn Potter," He ground out in a whisper. He stood and stalked out of the room with grace only a Malfoy could muster.

He made his way to the boys' lavatory quickly. He went immediately over to the mirror and stared at his reflection. His blonde hair had been brushed until it shone, and he had let it hang over his storm grey eyes. It wasn't a bad look on him he decided. He heard the door open and turned on the faucet. He had a reputation for vanity, but why give them proof?

And there was Potter. Only he wasn't smiling anymore, and he didn't seem to see Draco standing there. He had no expression, and his eyes were unseeing. Draco cleared his throat, and Potter jumped. He looked over and stared Draco in the eye.

And then he had the nerve to smile.

"No need to be a saint all the time Potter. I for one do not see the halo." Draco smirked.

Potter let his smile drop. "This will seem strange, but thank you. You don't know how good it is to hear that." He moved to the sink next to Draco, and stared into the mirror. He pushed his bangs out of the way to reveal his scar.

"Ego getting a little big there Potter? Careful you'll get a reputation for being vain." Draco stepped back.

Potter rubbed at the lightning bolt a little. "Nah, I've got you to keep me in line."

Draco raised and elegant eyebrow, and Potter laughed. "Maybe if I had just taken your hand on the train I wouldn't be in this mess."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. Potter was indeed an odd character.

"I actually enjoy when you taunt me. Makes me sound demented I know, but it's the only thing that's real these days."

"You're a real pansy you know that Potter? A bit of a pushover too actually." Draco lacked his usual malice. If he looked deep inside himself, Merlin forbid he should ever do that, he never really had any malice toward Harry. Not the boy he was seeing now. No it was the mask of the boy who lived he hated.

"But I'm not half bad right?" Harry smiled.

Draco winked. "Not bad at all." And he sauntered out.

----------------

Draco had prefect duties to attend to. If he was lucky he would bust some clueless Hufflepuffs. Draco delighted in giving them detentions; they did the kicked puppy look so well.

He smiled to himself and began to hum. He hummed often. The soothing noise reminded him of his mother. Draco lost himself in the song and his memory until he bumped into something solid. Something solid that knocked him to the ground.

"Watch it." He snapped.

"Sorry Malfoy. I wasn't paying attention." It was Potter.

Draco rolled his eyes, with class of course. "Five points for assaulting a prefect Potter, and why are you up so late anyway?"

He hadn't meant to say it. It had just slipped out. Father had always said his mouth would be his downfall. It usually was.

"To get some air. I had a rather peculiar dream, not that it's any of your business." And he blushed.

"One of those eh? About the Weaslette I suppose?" Draco gave Harry a knowing look.

"Whatever you'd like to think Malfoy." Harry started to walk away.

"Oi! You've got to tell me." Harry kept walking away. Draco quickened after him.

"I could force you to tell me." Draco threatened.

"You're rather annoying when you're friendly aren't you?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll resent that later." Draco stopped and slammed Harry into a wall. "Now spit it out." He demanded.

Harry's eyes gleamed. "Actually it went something like this." Harry said relaxing into Draco's hold.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Oh?" Harry nodded, distracted by Draco's tongue. "Stop staring at my mouth Potter. Unless, of course, you have something planned for it." He let go of Harry's arms only to be slammed into the wall himself.

"What are you doing?" he was calm, but his stomach was doing flips. He couldn't possibly want this could he? He should be recoiling in disgust by now.

Blaise's words from breakfast came back to him. He had been jealous he supposed. But not of Potter. Oh no. He had been jealous of that lovely fan club's nearness to Potter.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and opened his mouth to say something.

"Do you ever shut up?" Harry asked irritably before locking his and Draco's lips together.

The kiss was short and awkward. Draco smirked when they parted.

"You know, I was told that angels were supposed to be divine kissers."

"You said I didn't have a halo," Harry replied, playing with Draco's hair.

"You're too screwed up to be an angel Potter. But maybe if we added tongue next time we could magick up one for you…"

**Review for the desperate authoress?**


End file.
